A Cruel And Twisted Game: Book 1
by StoryMasters
Summary: This is the story of Amber Waves, a girl just wanting to be well respected is forced to turn into a murder in this cruel And twisted game. Will Amber become someone else by the end of these cruel and twisted games?
1. Chapter 1: The Supplies of Life

**Logan Runner-** **"They don't think about what they use to kill you, they just send anyone in and watch as innocent kids get murdered without giving a second glance. They give us training scores and odds based on our performance as they watch as people continue to trip over one another trying to sponsor the tributes that they don't even know, and try to keep them alive. But who cares if I die, right? Nobody in the Capitol does. Nobody in the Districts do either."**

Logan looks right at me and smiles. I look back and I smile at him.

_30 SECONDS_

I look at the intercom as it vibrates and I look at the tube that just appeared in front of me.

I walk into the tube and I immediately regret it.

_20 SECONDS_

The glass closes I am shocked as I lean my face up against the clear glass.

_10 SECONDS_

He nods and smiles at me as I get raised up in my glass tube.

All I see is stone and concrete as I get raised up into the arena.

As my eyes adjust to the light, right in front of me I see a feast.

It's littered with offensive weapons and things needed to survive inside it, slowly getting less useful and harmful away from the cornucopia.

These are some of the things that will give me grant me life, life in the arena.

To find the necessary supplies is a must, if I want to live.

To return to my loving and caring family.

To my brother, to my sister, to my mother.

_**50**_

On the left, I see a small river that flows into a small lake.

This is one of the things that I was told to find.

"Any sort of weapon, some source of water, game to hunt, and a warm shelter."

_**40**_

Behind me I see a lot of tall grass, which could be a hiding spot if I wanted to steal supplies from the careers.

I face forward and stay looking at the cornucopia.

I start thinking of a strategy to escape my death in this arena.

_**30**_

I look around the cornucopia and I spot a small black and orange backpack with a black handle.

I decide I should go for that first.

_**20**_

Next, I need something to eat so I looked for something, then I saw a bag of apples with a water bottle next to the bag.

_**10**_

Then I saw a bunch of weapons behind all of the other supplies.

**_5_**

**_4_**

**_3_**

**_2 _**

**_1_**

_BOOM!_

I leap off my plate and start to run right towards the middle of the cornucopia, right at the small black and orange backpack that I had planned to take. I continue to run for about 10 or so yards then I grab the black handle of the backpack. I scoop up the bag and put it on my back. I have to wait to open my pack of goodies until I am safe, or if I make it out alive out of this bloodbath. I hear screams of death as I continue to run for it seems like miles, I see the bushel of apples in a bag. I stop to catch my breath, then as quick as I can, I grab the bag of apples. Right next to the bushel of apples, is the silver colored water bottle filled to the top with cool and refreshing water. I lean down and grab the bottle and put it in my backpack. I continue to run towards the weapons and I see a tribute right in front of me. I pause as I hear a scream of pain and agony as the tribute he is on slowly dies. On top of the dead body is a blood covered body armed with an already bloody knife. "It's time to die fool!" he said. He swings his knife at my face and he makes a cut on my forehead. Shocked, I kick him to the ground and run past him. I look for something to defend myself and I put on a vest that I see and pick up a club like item and swing it at his face with all my might. It makes contact to the body and he falls to the ground, lifeless. I take the knife out of his cold, dead hands. It felt weird when I took it out his hands, I felt like I did something wrong. I looked at his tag on his jacket trying to find what district he was from. It said District 1 on the tag in green. I feel a little bit better but just then I hear a noise behind me. I turn around and see a tall boy swing a mace at my head and I dodge the boulder barely. I decide not to continue the fight and flee from the boy and his mace. "Come back here you coward!" he shouts. I started to run away towards the water with my loot, my near death experience, and a scar on my forehead. I continued for a while and then stopped to catch my breath. I started to breathe heavily as I stopped running. I looked behind me and there was nobody there. Then I started to walk to save my breath. I wanted a place to settle down that was near water and I could be camouflaged around my environment. After running through tall grass, around trees, and over hills, I stop and see a cave awhile from the cornucopia. The cave had a leaky roof which I could use for a water source. I walk out of my cave looking to see if anyone followed me.

None. Not one person. Good.

Then out of blue I hear a loud and piercing sound.

**_I have started this format of writing called SYOP (Start Your Own Plot). You can suggest story plots for me to write about. This time I want you to write about what you want the noise is! Remember, don't suggest whole documents because I still want to write my own story! :) I want to get the next part of this story up in 2 days so start sending in those suggestions!_**

**_Thank You!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Waves

**_I have started this format of writing called SYOP (Start Your Own Plot). You can suggest story plots for me to write about. This time I want you to write about what you want the noise is! Remember, don't suggest whole documents because I still want to write my own story! :) I want to get the next part of this story up in 2 days so start sending in those suggestions!_**

**_Thank You!_**

**Gray Waves- "You have to kill them all. All twenty-three of them."**

I bolt right at the noise to feed my curiosity of the being that could make this noise.

First, I see a tall and dark male looking over the body with his big silver sword.

He is from District 1, I can see that by his jacket because it is sown on.

Then, I see the small girl laying on the ground, with a few cuts on her body.

She is crying so the boy is to focused on her to see me creeping up on them.

"What'cha going to do now, District 12!" the tall male says.

"NO, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE!" the girl shouted.

I start to run at the boy and slam into his body, forcing him to the ground.

"RUN!" I yell.

I look at the girl and grab her and start to run away from him.

He shouts, "COME BACK HERE!" and he starts to bolt right at us, like he is running for his life.

We jump down into my cave and I grab my jagged edge knife while the girl arms herself with a rock that she could use as a weapon.

I could tell that the girl wanted to go out and fight but I held her back and we waited in the cave for a little bit.

Silence, that is the only thing that I could hear as me and the little girl sat in the back of the cave.

Suddenly, the boy jumps down and lands on his feet and charges right at us.

I leap towards him and I swing my knife at his head.

He doesn't react quick enough and I slice his head open and blood starts to flow out.

In shock the girl and I move back from the corpse and stand there in shock.

"Should we move him out?" she says.

"Yeah" I say.

The girl picks up the feet and I take the head.

She is strong, I can tell by the way she picks up the corpse.

We move the body out to the grass and the hovercraft comes and picks up the body.


End file.
